


wanna kiss?

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Dream Sequence, Dreams, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: uh. this had to happen eventually. its uhh frenry vore hours babes.im so sorry
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	wanna kiss?

Gordon burst from a sea of blood, gasping. He was back in the boss room, in Xen. How the fuck had he gotten here? Why was he in the HEV suit again? Where was his prosthetic arm? What the fuck was going on? He was waist deep in the blood, and his suit, skin, hair, _everything_ was absolutely CAKED in the stuff. When he found a way back home, he'd need to wash his hair _very_ thoroughly. Again. As he began looking for a way out, he didn't notice the blood in middle of the room - the deepest part - begin roiling and bubbling, working up a foam. He didn't notice as huge, gray-skinned and clawed hands burst from the blood and gripped the stalagmites that jutted from the floor. He _did_ , however, notice when a huge shadow, at least 50 feet tall, fell over him, blocking out the dim reddish light that filtered into the room. He turned and nearly wept with fear when he saw Benrey. He had no weapons, no gun-hand, and not even two arms to his name. He was going to die. The giant security guard opened his mouth. "wanna kiss?" Gordon gaped. "What? No! Are you crazy!?" Benrey pouted, one of his long, yellowed fangs poking out over his bottom lip. "please? just a tiny smooch? a kissaroo, from me to you?" Gordon sighed. "If I let you kiss me, will you let me go?" A toothy grin broke out on Benrey's face. "yeah, sure. kinda cringe that feetman doesn't wanna stay with me. but fine." Massive hands reached down, scooping up Gordon with ease and bringing him close to the eldritch guard's face. "So, uh. How do I kiss you? You're so... big. What if you eat me by accident?" A slow smirk spread across Benrey's face, and he tried to hide it, unsuccessfully. "j-just trust me, bro. i'll do the kissing." Gordon either didn't notice the smirk or decided not to comment on it, as he leaned closer to Benrey's blueish lips, closing his eyes. Benrey pressed his lips to Gordon, blushing bright blue. Despite the fact that he had the HEV suit on, Gordon felt something heavy and slimy wrapping around his waist. His eyes shot open and he screamed. Wrapped around him like a boa constricter was a long, forked, tongue. He barely had time to process before Benrey's jaws opened, and the tongue yanked him inside. Gordon had never been inside a mouth before, and he immensely disliked the experience. It was dark, and warm, and dare he say, moist. He flailed about in the darkness, trying to stay close to where Benrey's teeth were letting a bit of light through. He clung to one of the long fangs and held on with his one hand for dear life. If he slipped, it'd be game over for him. He supressed a shudder as he thought about the bubbling pit of acids that he was sure waited for him. "Benrey! Let me out, you bastard! This wasn't the deal!" Benrey didn't respond, probably because Gordon was standing on his tongue. Speaking of his tongue, the forked bit of it was curling up his leg and tugging him down. He tried futilely to keep ahold of the fang he'd grabbed, but it was no use. His hand slipped and then he was falling and then he was in a surprisingly tight tube that felt like a wearing a sock over your whole body, if that sock expanded and contracted at seemingly random intervals. After not very long, Gordon felt a tight ring of muscle working it's way up his body. His feet were in open air now, and he kicked and thrashed desperately. It was to no avail, and he soon found himself freefalling, though it was only for a second, before he splashed into liquid at the bottom. He was hesitant to call it acid, because stomach acids generally weren't a swirling, softly glowing rainbow, he thought. He also didn't think that the inside of a stomach was supposed to smell like Jolly Ranchers. But despite these key hints that something was off about Benrey's anatomy, he still struggled and squirmed in the surprisingly spacy stomach. "Benrey, you asshole! Let me go! Now!" There was no response. Benrey sank back under the blood, making an odd humming purr noise, content as he felt Gordon protesting inside him. Then, inside Gordon's head, he heard the words "chill out brooo.. you're gonna be fiiine..." That was too much for Gordon. "I have been TRAPPED HERE, EATEN, and now you're just straight up LYING to me? I'm not 'gonna be fine'! I'm going to die!" A pause. "nah fam, you aren't gonna game over. you would if i was baaad, but im not baaad... anymore." Gordon was unconvinced, but he slouched against the squishy stomach wall, bringing him neck deep in the rainbow not-acid, which may or may not have been  
liquid Sweet Voice. "Fine. So I'm not going to die. Can you explain WHY, before I suffocate or get digested or whatever?" A smirk spread across Benrey's face, though Gordon couldn't see it. "this isn't real, bro. cringe baby is taking a fail nap right now. just enjoy it. go with the flow while you still can..." Gordon blinked in confusion. He was... asleep? Was this a dream? Whatever, it was lowkey comfy as fuck inside of Benrey's stomach, so he snuggled into the wall, not even minding the moistness. If he died, he died. Benrey purred louder as he felt Gordon settle in. It was just the two of them. Safe and protected.

Gordon's eyes blinked open. He was in bed, and the presence of a warm lump next to him, under the covers, was evidence that so was Benrey. What a weird dream. It was odd, but not altogether unpleasant. Who knew he'd actually be kind of into getting eaten alive. As he got up to go get coffee, he wondered, was Benrey's stomach actually like that in real life? If it was, he might have to ask him about doing that sometime. In bed, Benrey purred in his sleep, and he smirked. The art of dream manipulation was one that had just served him well. Now to wait for the inevitable question of "Hey, want to hear about this weird dream I had?"


End file.
